AccelOrder
by ITSDARE5
Summary: I used to have these stories separate but I decided to put all of my AcceleratorxLastOrder onesots together in one story. Enjoy!
1. Watashi, Watashi, Watashi

Watashi, Watashi, Watashi. ACCELERATOR X LAST ORDER

"Noooo!" Accelerator shouted the 15th time as he threw the cue cards at her little face.

"I! I! I! I like the color red!"

"Misaka Misa-"

"Noooooooo! Say it, I!"

"Misa-"

"GAAHH!" He tugged at his white locks and scooted closer to her as they were sitting across from eachother cross-legged.

"Misaka Misaka apologizes. Misaka Misaka will try again until she gets in right says Misaka Misaka as she tries to hide her blush."

He sighs, closing his eyes trying to calm himself before he exploded again. He never really cared about her speaking glitch up until recently. For some reason he just cracked and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Last Order... Try again."

"Mis- I like the color red. says Mi- I mean period."

"Ok again." He said as he picked up another cue card with another sentence.

"Mi- I like to run. Period."

"Good good-wait you don't have to say the pe-"

"I like the color blue. Period." She smiled triumphantly.

Accelerator face palmed and slowly slid it down his face looking defeated.

"You don't have to say the period."

"Why not? question mark, says Mi-"

"No. No stop."  
He tugged on his white hair again. She just doesn't get it does she.

"Ok try this one." He held up another card.

"I like cake. Period."

"You don't have to say the- You know what nevemind good enough." He threw the cue cards about and laid back, closing his scarlett eyes.

"You don't have to say the Period or your name or how your feeling or what your doi-"

"I know." She said as she stood smiling.

His eyes opened wide.

"I just wanted to spend the day with you. I enjoyed your company." She smiled warmly at him.

"But-"

"Misaka Misaka will take a bathroom break now," Her voice faded out as she left the room.  
"says Misaka Misaka as she leaves."

Accelerator smashed a pillow over his face.  
"Are you kidding me? Says Accelerator Accelerator, wanting to fucking kill someone."

END


	2. Cute

CH 2

Cute. ACCELERATORXLAST ORDER

She smiled contently as he surprisingly gently combed her short brown hair. She opened her eyes and looked at Accelerator through the mirror. She felt her cheeks heat up marveling at his reflection. He was actually quite attractive with his innocent, boyish, at the same time slightly sinister features and his snowy white air and porcelain white skin and his frail slender frame. His delicate features were twisted in concentration as he combed different sections of her hair. He knew he was being stared at but ignored the doe eyes for a while as he focused.

"What are you looking at Brat."

"Nothing... Misaka Misaka stutters. Misaka Misaka was just admiring you."

He quirked a grayish brow.  
"Admiring me?"

"Yes. Says Misaka Misaka as she blushes. Misaka Misaka thinks that Accelerator kun is... Cute." She smiled proud of herself for getting the words out.

He laughed sadistically making her smile disappear.

"Oh yeah blood red eyes and albino skin and hair. Totally hot." He said sarcastically.

"Accelerator does not think he is... Hot? Ask Misaka Misaka honestly?"

There was a long pause as he continued his task.

"No." He mumbled quietly averting his eyes from his reflection. Last order gasped at this and made him stop combing her hair by hopping up on the sink, looking at him disappointed.

"Look, says Misaka Misaka as she gestures to the mirror to prove her point."

He sighs and hesitantly looks in the mirror. He starts to feel a little disgusted and depressed all the sudden but he represses it so she won't see.

"Accelerator kun IS... hot, says Misaka Misaka blushing more. Misaka Misaka thinks you are beautiful... Like an angel."

He made an amused face at the irony of her words. He didn't believe her but after her words he found that he wasn't completely disgusted with himself. He never looked in the mirror. He avoided it every chance he got.

"Misaka Misaks thinks Accelerator kun is cute."

He is unemotional but gives a small smile.

"Alright time for bed brat."

He picks her up and sets her down as she goes to lay down.

She yawns after getting settled.

"Misaka Misaka-yawns- thinks Accelerator is so very cute." She says as she drifts off to sleep.  
"Especially when he is sleeping."

Then there was silence except for her shallow breaths of sleep. He looked at her young face and smiled warmly.

"You are waay cuter than a monster like me."

END


	3. Guns

Guns. ACCELERATOR X LAST ORDER

He shouted in irritation as he chased her around the room trying to retrieve the gun from her. As she was running around laughing he tripped her and she landed on her face in front of him, hard.

"Give it." He said irritably as he glared angrily at her.

"Misaka Misaka appologizes greatly. She just thought the instrument looked fun. Misaka Misaka has never used such things, Misaka Misaka says honestly."

He ignored her apology and sat down, facing away from her.

"I don't care. Guns are dangerous. Even if the safety's on you still could have gotten-"

He stopped himself. His stomach cringed at the thought of showing concern to the brat.

Concern is weakness.

"You were afraid... Misaka Misaka urges you to finish your sentence."

He sighs.

"Look maybe when your older I'll show you how to use one."

She beamed a smile at him.

"Misaka Misaka looks forward to that day."

He grimaced. _Yeah right , like I'd teach you how to use a gun._

END


	4. Just a name

It's just a name. ACCELERATOR X LAST ORDER

"Exuse me, says Misaka says Misaka, tired of being ignored."

"What." The frail white haired boy finally answered her after the long silence of the walk.

"What's your real name?, says Misaka says Misaka, honestly curious."

He stops dead in his tracks but she keeps walking because her eyes are closed as she smiles.  
She bumps into his back with an 'oomf'.  
"Why does it matter it's just a name." he said quietly.

"Ouch. Sorry says Misaka says Misaka, in an apologizing tone."

He glares down at her about to speak but she cuts him off ignoring his previous answer.

"I mean Accelerator is a cool name and all, but that can't be your real name, says Misaka says Misaka honestly, in a non-offensive tone."  
"That. Is none of your business" He continues walking as Last Order stares at his retreating form.

"But Misaka Misaka wants to know! Says Misaka says Misaka as she stomps her feet childishly!"

She began to tug on his injured arm and he gasps in pain glaring at her as she continues to jump annoyingly.

_God will she shut the hell up!_

"Misaka Misaka!-"

"Ok! I'll tell you what it means but not the actual name."

"Oh yes yes yes! says Misaka says Misaka as she claps her hands excitedly! Does it sound like accelerator? Is it pretty shouts Misaka Mi-"

"Maybe if you shut your hole you'll find out." He snapped as they continued their slow pace.

"Ok. Sorry Misaka Misaka apologizing for interupting,"

"It depends on the context and pronunciation but it means... the falling of snow."  
He looked at her concentrating expression with satisfaction at her silence.

"That's... pretty says Misaka says Misaka with admiration, Misaka Misaka was not expecting it to be something so... delicate says Misaka says Misaka with contemplation."

Then her eyes lit up. Accelerator's delicate features twisted in annoyance knowng he'd never hear the end of how 'pretty' it was. His name totally ruined his dark persona so he kept it to himself.

"Is it because you have white air? asks Misaka Misaka failing miserably trying to hide her laughter." she giggled making his glare soften a bit.

"I guess it is."

END


End file.
